Kopia Sherlocka
by MarikaSnape
Summary: John nie radzi sobie z odejściem Sherlocka, więc zarzuca na siebie płaszcz oraz tworzy Pałac Pamięci. John staje się nieidealnym trzecim Holmesem. A/N: Tekst niebetowany.
1. Nauka

— Powiedziałeś mi kiedyś, że nie jesteś bohaterem. — Chwila przerwy, kolejny bolesny oddech. — Czasami wątpiłem, czy w ogóle jesteś człowiekiem… Ale powiem ci, że byłeś najlepszym, najbardziej ludzkim człowiekiem, jakiego znałem. I nikt mnie nie przekona, że kłamałeś… To tyle.

Muszę cię dotknąć, Sherlocku. Po prostu potrzebuję tego, nie zrozumiałbyś — uczucia, sentymenty, pragnienie. Podchodzę iście żołnierskim krokiem do marmurowej płyty, zbyt zwyczajnej i nudnej dla ciebie. Brak daty, brak cytatu, czegokolwiek, tylko złoty SHERLOCK HOLMES. Dotykam opuszkami palców chłodnej tabliczki. Zadziwiające — to boli.

— Byłem taki samotny, tyle ci zawdzięczam. — Milknę, przypominając sobie nasze pierwsze spotkanie. Chryste, wróć, Sherlock! — Proszę tylko o jeszcze jedną rzecz, o jeden cud. Zrób to dla mnie. Nie bądź martwy.

Na ułamek sekundy ponownie panuje grobowa cisza (mało zabawne), lecz przez mój umysł przelatują setki wspomnień, gestów, spojrzeń.

— Zrób to dla mnie. Po prostu przestań — załamuje mi się głos, nie potrafię powiedzieć niczego więcej.

Nie rozpłacz się, nie rozpłacz się, nie rozpłacz się — powtarzam niczym mantrę. Łzy to słabość, której nie tolerujesz, prawda? Nie zhańbię twojego... spoczynku. Postawa żołnierska, lekkie kiwnięcie głową, w lewo zwrot i znowu, po czym odchodzę.

— Nie, pani Hudson, nie wyprowadzę się. Tak... Tak, na pewno. Potrzebuję tylko chwili odpoczynku... Wrócę za kilka dni... Dziękuję... Do zobaczenia.

Odłożyłem telefon na mały stolik, wciągając głośno powietrze. Powinienem się przebadać, każdy oddech sprawiał mi ból. Może płuca, żebra je uciskają lub... Śmieję się histerycznie, zaraz kładąc dłoń w miejscu mostka. Moriarty nie wypalił serca Sherlocka, zrobił to z moim. Zamknąłem oczy, układając się wygodnie na obcej kanapie. Wszystko w tym miejscu było mi nieznane i nieprzyjemnie dziwne. Powietrze, zapach, dotyk pod palcami, pościel, łóżko, ściany, ludzie, widok zza okna. Ale właśnie to wszystko było lepsze w tamtej chwili od już nie tak, idealnego Baker Street 221b. Jeden z foteli został bezpański, niebieski kubek stracił właściciela, przynajmniej tuzin garniturów zjedzą mole, a tak sam los czeka jedwabne koszule oraz szlafroki. Skrzypce stracą głos, gdyż nie dotknie ich już muzyk. Probówki, mikroskopy, kwas siarkowy nie mają swojego chemika, czaszka straciła przyjaciela, lodówka stanie się wyjątkowo pusta bez zwłok...

— _Och, John. Powinieneś się cieszyć. Zawsze tak narzekałeś na moje eksperymenty._

— Narzekałem, ale to nic nie znaczy. Nienawidziłem ich, ale nie były normalne, czyli dobre — powiedziałem sfrustrowany.

— _Nienawidziłeś ich, ale nie zrobiłeś niczego, abym przestał je wykonywać, bo byłem to ja._ — Stwierdzenie.

— Tak. — Niepotrzebne potwierdzenie stwierdzenia. — Tak samo, jak ty nic nie robisz, nie przestajesz być martwy.

Brak odpowiedzi.

— Powinieneś wrócić, wiesz o tym. Cisza na Baker Street mnie zabije, zabije mnie troska Harry, Sarah i pani Hudson... Zabije mnie zwyczajność, nuda. Zabije mnie brak adrenaliny. Zabije mnie brak ciebie. Nie myślałeś nigdy o tym, że się dopełniamy? Ja wydedukowałem to za późno.

— _Tak, John. Lepiej prędzej niż później —_ zakpił. _—_ _Teraz musisz być mną i sobą jednocześnie. Powodzenia, drama queen._

— To chore, że z tobą rozmawiam, skoro nie żyjesz, nie uważasz? To niezdrowe i powinienem iść do terapeutki. Zapewne mnie wyczekuje, prawda? Nie zrobię tego, ale zawieszę bloga. Jest mi niepotrzebny. I co oznacza, że mam być tobą? Do cholery, Sherlock, nie rozumiem... Ach, przepraszam... Doskonale cię rozumiem. Przestanę zadawać pytania, zacznę na nie odpowiadać.

— _Znasz moje metody, wykorzystaj to._

Podniosłem się do pozycji siedzącej i chwyciłem za laptop. Klik-Klik-Klik. Google. Klik-klik-klik. _Mind Palace_. Wpatruję się w dziesięć liter, po czym naciskam enter. Otwieram kilka kart i zaczynam naukę bycia Sherlockiem.

— Nigdy ci nie dorównam, wiesz o tym — mówię w przestrzeń, nawet nie odwracając wzroku od komputera. Szary brudny pokój także nie prosi się o uwagę.

Cisza, spokój, (nuda) — wręcz idealne warunki do budowania swojego Pałacu Pamięci. Żałowałem, że nigdy nie zapytałem Sherlocka o to, jak wyglądał jego umysł. Czy naprawdę był to pałac, czy może cały nowy, inny świat wykreowany przez architekta-Sherlocka? Ile posiadał cieni, oszustów, punktów zaczepienia? Jak wiele mógł w nim zrobić, ile posiadał pokoi, jak usuwał niepotrzebne dane? Jak głęboko mógł zejść, czy czasami nierozróżniał Pałacu Pamięci od rzeczywistości? Czy jego umysł podpowiadał mu niezauważalne, czy odgrywał przedstawienia? Nigdy nie miałem się tego dowiedzieć.

 _Po pierwszym miesiącu._

— Och, John, upiekłam ciasteczka. Twoje ulubione. — Kobieta położyła na stole w kuchni talerz pachnących wypieków. — Jaki tu bałagan, a myślałam, że tylko Sher...

Zamilkła, zerkając na mnie. Wiedziałem o tym, nie musiałem się odwracać. Odłożyłem filiżankę z już zimną herbatą na bok i odezwałem się spokojnie.

— Nic nie szkodzi, pani Hudson. Dziękuję za ciastka i... Czasem lubię popatrzeć, w czym się babrał nasz geniusz.

W końcu sporzałem na nią przez ramię.

 _Nowa fryzjerka. Beznadziejna. Zmiana perfum. ?. Mężczyzna. ?. ?. Wychodzi z domu wieczorem. Do kogo? ?. ?._

Cholera.

Nie-gosposia położyła delikatnie dłoń na moim ramieniu i opuściła mieszkanie. Odetchnąłem z ulgą, wiercąc się w fotelu. Ćwiczyłem spostrzegawczość od miesiąca, starając się dostrzegać jak najwięcej. Wiedziałem, jak robił to Sherlock, tłumaczył mi swoje dedukcje wiele razy (zawsze cierpliwie oraz szczegółowo). Wiedziałem, na co patrzeć, jak i gdzie. Uczyłem się łączyć fakty, analizować mowę ciała, próbowałem zrozumieć przekazy podprogowe. Mentalizm. Mój mózg nie był genialny, nie przypominał maszyny. Był powolny i bezużyteczny (tak jak mówił Sherlock), lecz nie powstrzymało mnie to przed _przebudowaniem_ go.

Przymknąłem oczy i otworzyłem drzwi Pałacu Pamięci. Sala w Barts, gdzie pierwszy raz spotkałem Sherlocka, była jasna i przepełniona sprzętem chemicznym. Mike znajdował się tam, gdzie powinien (był elementem niezbędnym, to on wszystko rozpoczął) i pilnował drzwi do Pokoju Sherlocka. Holmes stał nad mikroskopem, lecz w chwili, gdy Watson przekroczył próg _Mind Palace_ , mężczyzna uniósł wzrok i uśmiechnął się promiennie.

— Jesteś coraz lepszy — pochwalił Johna i wrócił do badań.

Doktor zbliżył się do przyjaciela i oparł plecy o blat.

— Tak sądzisz? Czuję się jak idiota. Wszystko jest takie powolne — pożaliłem się, nie spuszczając wzroku z Sherlocka.

— Mhm — mruknął. — O wiele szybciej się pojawiasz, och, no i stworzyłeś kilka pomieszczeń. To naprawdę zadziwiające, zważając na to, że jesteś idiotą. — Zaśmiał się, pokazując rząd idealnych zębów.

— Czy to nie dziwne, że ty tu jesteś? — zapytałem, krzyżując ręce na piersi.

— To całkiem normalne, John. Już ty sobie tym tej swojej małej główki nie kłopotaj, inaczej rozwalisz któryś z pokoi i wyobraź sobie, że nie chcę, aby był to mój. — Zamilkł na chwilę, wyglądał, jakby się nad czymś zastanawiał. — Poza tym ty w moim pałacu często stawałeś się narratorem.

— Naprawdę? I jaki byłem?

— Zawsze tak samo cholernie bystry — odrzekł bez grama kpiny, nadal szeroko się uśmiechając.

— Tęsknie za tobą. Sherlock.

 _John. John. John._

— John! Słyszysz mnie? Chryste, co się z tobą ostatnio dzieje? — Greg stał nade mną z wypisaną na twarzy lekką frustracją połączoną z niepokojem. — Kontaktujesz?

— Tak. Dlaczego wróciłeś do swojej żony? — wypaliłem, nie zastanawiając się nawet na swoimi słowami. To było szybsze.

— Skąd wiesz, że... — zapytał w szoku.

 _Wrócił do żony. Nowa koszula i marynarka. Prezent. Udany. ?. ?. ?. ?. Siłownia. Sprawa. Pomoc._

— Nie wiem, strzelałem. Wyglądasz na zadowolonego. — Posłałem mu słaby uśmiech i podniosłem się z fotelu. Zerknąłem na widok za oknem, minęło przynajmniej trzy godziny. Cholera. Za dużo.

— Ach, rozumiem — mruknął, pocierając kark. — Tak wyszło, zaproponowała, a ja...

— Zostaw ją, Greg, ty tylko cierpisz na takim układzie.

— Chciałbym jej wybaczyć — powiedział sucho, marszcząc brwi.

— To zrób to i znajdź sobie kogoś innego, chociażby Molly. Nic z tego nie będzie, dalej cię zdradza — mówiłem spokojnie, starając się go nie rozzłościć.

— Skąd wiesz? — zapytał znowu.

— Ech, czy to nie oczywiste? W przypadkach zdrady w dziewięćdziesięciu procentach osoba winna nie zatrzymuje się na jednym kłamstwie. A do tego przeczucie. — Wzruszyłem ramionami i ponownie się uśmiechnąłem.

— Przyszedłem po pomoc do doktora Watsona, pomocnika Sherlocka Holmesa, a spotkałem samą kopię Sherlocka.

 _Och._

— Naprawdę?

— Czy ty wyglądasz na dumnego?

— Nie wiem. Może. Tak. Nie. — Brak konkretnej odpowiedzi, Greg nie musiał wiedzieć. — Więc czego ode mnie oczekujesz?

— Podwójne morderstwo, nie radzimy sobie. Mało poszlak, sprawa ma związek z wojskiem. Pomyślałem od razu o tobie. Adrenalina, te sprawy no i wiesz, jak Sherlock pracował, może na coś wpadniesz.

— Wiem, jak pracował mój przyjaciel — odpowiedziałem tylko, ignorując ból w miejscu wypalonego serca. — Idziemy?

— Jedziesz taksówką, czy ze mną?

— Nie jestem Sherlockiem, nie będę tracić czasu.

Chwyciłem za czarny płaszcz i szalik tego samego koloru. Lestrade pokręcił głową i zszedł na dół. Nie rozumiałem go, płaszcz był elementarny. Płaszcz chronił Sherlocka w dziwny, niewyjaśniony sposób, ale robił to. Oczywiście nie zakupiłem takiego samego, podobny — tak było lepiej.

Podążył za Gregiem, pani Hudson wyjrzała z mieszkania.

— Wychodzisz?

— Oczywiście, pani Hudosn. Gra się rozpoczęła.

Wiedziałem, że to niezdrowe, ale było wspaniale.

— Sprawa nie ma związku z wojskiem, prawda?

— Jak do tego doszedłeś?

— Po prostu nie widzę niczego...

— No dobra — westchnął. — To był pomysł Andersona, a ja chętnie na niego przystałem. John, byłeś blisko Sherlocka. Znałem go o wiele dłużej i wiem, że nigdy wcześniej nie zbliżył się do kogokolwiek. Obrażał ludzi, mówił, jacy są nudni oraz przewidywalni, po czym pojawiłeś się ty i... Rozumiesz?

— Tak i Anderson? Nie wierzył w Sherlocka, uważał, że to tylko _sztuczki_... — wysyczałem, zaciskając dłonie w pięści. — I teraz mówi...

— Wierzę w Sherlocka Holmesa.

Odwróciłem się i spojrzałem ze wściekłością w oczy Andersona. Ten stał niewzruszony, lecz jakby winny? Włosy miał tłuste, przynajmniej trzydniowy zarost jawił się na twarzy mężczyzny.

 _Wina. Niepewność. Niepokój. Zmęczenie. Nie spał dobrze od miesiąca. Brak kontaktu z kobietami. ?. ?. ?. ?. ?. ?. ?. ?._

Najważniejsze dalej było dla mnie niezauważalne.

— Wierzysz? Teraz kiedy on...

— Nie sądziłem... Zazdrościłem — przerwał mi. — Wszyscy byliśmy bezużyteczni, kiedy Sherlock pracował, nie zawracając sobie głowy zbędnymi rzeczami. Wiesz... uczucia. To jest ważne, ale nie kiedy ludzkie życie jest zagrożone. Tak powinna wyglądać policja, powinna przeznaczyć całą swoją uwagę sprawie, a nie zamartwianiem się. Wszyscy powinniśmy być socjopatami.

— Sherlock tak naprawdę nie był...

— Wiem, ale był — znowu się wtrącił. — I to jest dziwne. Przepraszam, John — głos mu się załamał. — Nie chciałem, żeby on... Nie chciałem...

— Chryste, Andreson... — Podszedłem do mężczyzny i objąłem go, klepiąc pocieszająco po plecach. Sherlocku, gdybyś to widział. — Weź się w garść, to dam ci jeden ze szlafroków Sherlocka.

— Serio?

— Stałeś się jego fanem.

— Dasz mi go?

— Jak mówiłem. Trzeba cię przekupywać jak dziecko. Dobra, weźmy się do pracy.

Rozejrzałem się dookoła, szukając poszlak.

 _Młody mężczyzna. Kuleje na jedną nogę. Problemy z kolanem. Rozmiar buta czterdzieści jeden. ?. ?. ?. Ofiary znały zabójcę. Jedna z nich się nie broniła: brak oznak walki. Kobieta po czterdziestce. Szczęśliwie zamężna (mąż nie żyje od roku). Majętna, lecz nie przykładała wagi do pieniędzy. ?. ?. ?. Stany depresyjne i przynajmniej jedna próba samobójcza, sądząc po stanie jej nadgarstków. ?. ?. ?. Jeden precyzyjny strzał w głowę, jeden mniej udany w udo i jedno niestaranne dźgnięcie nożem. Kolekcjonerka sztuki, antyków. ?. ?. ?. ?. ?. ?. ?. ?. Kradzież._

— Nie jestem pewien, ale wydaje mi się, że morderca był członkiem rodziny. Prawdopodobnie jakiś daleki krewny, dawno nie odwiedzał kobiety. W jadalni przygotowana została wykwintna kolacja, a w salonie leżało kilka zakurzonych albumów, prawdopodobnie chciała powspominać stare czasy. Zbiera antyki, zdecydowanie wiele z nich jest bezcennych. Zaraziła się tą pasją od męża, jej nie byłoby na to stać. Pochodzi z ubogiej rodziny. Nosiła pierścień w miejscu obrączki. W tym miejscu skóra jest blada.

— Sądziliśmy, ze zdjęła obrączkę po śmierci męża. Nie doszukiwaliśmy się niczego — powiedział oszołomiony. Uśmiechnąłem się nikle.

— Bo zdjęła i dała ją córce, ma ją pod ubraniem, zawieszaną na szyi. Morderca chciał dostać pierścień, nie wiem dlaczego, ale silne ślady zadrapań i powstałe już siniaki na lewej ręce świadczą, że właśnie o to mu chodziło. Córka nawet nie próbowała walczyć. Starszej kobiecie jednak zależało, co zresztą widać. Nie pomogę więcej... Ach, no i morderca. Młody facet mający problemy z kolanem, kuleje. Szukajcie zdjęcia w albumie.

— John, dziękuję... — Zamilkł na chwilę, nadal zszokowany. — Wybacz, to dla mnie nowość... Jakbym widział i słyszał Sherlocka.

— Nie. On był genialny, a ja no cóż... Uczę się od najlepszego. — Postawiłem kołnierz płaszcza. — Gdybyś czegoś potrzebował, dzwoń.

— Jasne, dziękuję raz jeszcze.

— Skoro jesteś teraz taki, to może odszyfrujesz wiadomość Sherlocka. W końcu jego telefon to...

 _Och_.

Nie słuchałem już dalej słów Andersona. Wiadomość na dachu. Dlaczego to pominąłem? Tak powolny i bezużyteczny.

 _Po pięciu miesiącach._

 _10:30_

 _Mam urlop. - JW_

 _10: 32_

 _Znowu i wiem o tym. - Greg_

 _10:35_

 _Gdybyś potrzebował mojej pomocy, wiesz gdzie mnie znaleźć. - JW_

 _10:37_

 _Uzależniłeś się od tego._

 _10: 39_

 _Pomagam ludziom, to chyba dobrze? Robię to, co ty. - JW_

 _10:45_

 _Uzależniłeś się od bycia NIM. Podpisujesz wiadomości jak Sherlock, nie odbierasz telefonu. Wolisz pisać. Płaszcz, szalik, teraz już niebieski. Sarkazm, ironia. Zamknąłeś sie w sobie, aż dziwne, że dalej pracujesz w szpitalu. Kiedy ostatni raz byłeś na randce? Cieszę się, że nie robisz eksperymentów, ale naprawdę? Lekcje gry na skrzypcach?_

 _10:47_

 _Już nie, nie wychodziło mi. Zapisałem się na nowo na strzelnicę. - JW_

 _10: 49._

 _Napiszę, jeśli będziemy cię potrzebować._

Nie mogłem się zgodzić z Lestradem, dalej byłem sobą, ale stałem się jednocześnie detektywem-konsultantem. Krzyżówka Sherlocka Holmesa i Johna Watsona utworzyła się we mnie i to było dobre, ale nie idealne. Brakowało mi Sherlocka jako oddzielnej postaci, jako żywego irytującego bytu.

Nie stałem się genialny, to tak nie działało. Byłem przeciętny, może błyskotliwy i uczyłem się. Ciągle. Twór Sherlocka — tak o sobie myślałem. Okiełznanie mnemotechnik prostym mózgiem, nie należało do najprostszych zadań. Akronimy, metoda pierwszych liter, cyfry zamiast słów, metoda umiejscawiania, haków pamięciowych oraz łańcuchowa metoda skojarzeń — to wszystko miało mi pomóc w poruszaniu się po Pałacu Pamięci. Wertowałem książki o medycynie, psychologii oraz kryminalistyce, przeczytałem cały blog Sherlocka, który okazał się niezaprzeczalnie pomocny. Musiałem jednak przyznać, że wcale nie był lepszym pisarzem ode mnie. Cholerny krytyk literacki. Budowałem coraz to nowsze pokoje w Pałacu Pamięci, nieraz zatrzaskując przez przypadek niektóre pomieszczania, w konsekwencji tracąc je na zawsze (nadal popełniałem zbyt duże błędy). Na szczęście nigdy nie pozbyłem się czegoś naprawdę istotnego, elementarnego. Nauczyłem się kasować zbędne dane, za co byłem sam sobie wdzięczny — teraz rozumiałem Sherlocka. Przepełnienie umysłu mało ważnymi informacjami męczyło mnie, gubiłem się we własnych myślach. Skoro ja — normalny człowiek — miałem problem, to co musiał odczuwać Holmes ze swoim genialnym mózgiem?

Trzymałem w dłoni telefon detektywa i obserwowałem komórkę z niemałym zainteresowaniem. Minęło tyle czasu, a ja nie potrafiłem odnaleźć ukrytej wiadomości Sherlocka. Gdzieś tam, w cyfrowych odmętach urządzenia, krył się zaszyfrowany list (z pewnością zaadresowany do mnie), nie dając mi spać po nocach. Nie byłem informatykiem, ledwo radziłem sobie z własnym laptopem (hańba), lecz nie poddawałem się. To musiało być coś ważnego, coś co wyjaśniłoby mi skok Sherlocka, jego odejście.

Westchnąłem pod nosem i zacisnąłem zęby. Bolało za każdym razem, gdy w głowie pojawiał się obraz spadającego Sherlocka... Holmes wyciągał błagalnie rękę w moją stroną, a ja zawsze żałowałem, że nie byłem w stanie go złapać. Odrzucał telefon i upadał za każdym razem... Bo ten anioł nie posiadał skrzydeł.

Zamknąłem oczy.

Raz.

Dwa.

Trzy.

— Witaj, Mike.

— Cześć, John. Jak życie? — zapytał rozpromieniony.

— Zbyt spokojne, nudne i pozbawione sensu, jeśli nie ma obok ciebie Sherlocka.

— Rozumiem... No, przynajmniej masz go tutaj — odrzekł pocieszycielko. — Siedzi u siebie.

— Wiem, w końcu to mój umysł. — Posłałem mężczyźnie lekki uśmiech.

Skierowałem się do pokoju przyjaciela, zapukałem. Po chwili na drzwiach pojawił się czytnik kard płatniczych, będący sentymentem. Nawet sobie nie zdawałem sprawy, że moim PIN-em był Sherlock. To zawsze chodziło o niego, był centrum mego wszechświata. Słońce, błyszczące, spalające serce (swoim odejściem). Wpisałem kod: 7473. Drzwi uchyliły się, więc wszedłem do środka, zamykając je za sobą.

Salon na Baker Street był taki jak zawsze — sherlockowy. Fotele, kanapa, skrzypce, zwłoki w lodówce, mikroskop, próbówki, więcej zwłok, zakurzone papiery na półkach, podłodze, wszędzie. Zapach chemikaliów unoszący się w powietrzu łączył się z aromatem gorącej herbaty oraz szamponem Sherlocka.

Sherlock...

— Witaj, John. Mamy jakąś sprawę?

Błagałem samego siebie o to, aby się nie rozpłakać. Za każdym razem, gdy pogrążałem się w s _en,_ Sherlock zadawał zawsze to samo pytanie, a ja nie wiedziałem co miałem zrobić, tak bardzo było to bolesne. Więc usiadłem w swoim fotelu, wyciągając nogi przed siebie i uśmiechnąłem się szczerze do przyjaciela.

— Nie mamy, siedzimy w domu.

— Och, nie mogę niczego nie robić. Potrzebuję morderstwa, John! — uniósł głos zdenerwowany, na co prychnąłem. Holmes wyskoczył z fotela i zbliżył się do mnie. — Zróbmy coś.

— Jakieś propozycje?

— Nie wiem... — Usiadł na ziemi i oparł się plecami o moje nogi.

— Powiedz mi, Sherlocku, co jest w twoim liście.

Cisza.

— Jak mam się do niego dostać?

Brak odpowiedzi.

— Co mam zrobić?

— Dobrze wiesz, że nie wiem. Nie _tutaj._ To wszystko należy do ciebie, tak jak ja, więc moja wiedza nie wykracza poza twoją.

— W takim razie jesteś niesamowicie zwyczajny i zidiociały — prychnąłem i wsunąłem dłoń w loki Holmesa. Miłe. — Daj mi jakąś podpowiedź.

— Ty. Zawsze chodzi o ciebie. Johnie Watsonie, jesteś moim wsparciem.

Otworzyłem oczy i patrzę na zegarek. Minęły dwie godziny.

Sherlock mnie zabijał, nie mogłem tak dłużej, nie powinienem.

 _Po roku._

— Jak się pani czuje?

 _Wdowa. Dwa koty. Katoliczka. ?. Pomaga fundacją charytatywnym. Wmawia sobie choroby, aby móc odwiedzać córkę pracującą w przychodni. Prawdopodobnie nie odzywają się do siebie od lat. Osamotniona, rozżalona, pokorna. ?. ?._

— Bardzo dobrze, panie doktorze. Ból minął. Jest pan cudotwórcą — skomplementowała mnie, uśmiechając się ciepło.

— Bardzo się cieszę. Proszę przyjść w przyszłym tygodniu na kontrolę i dzwonić, gdyby coś się działo.

— Dobrze, dobrze. Nie widzę u pana obrączki, czyżby nie miał pan żony?

— Nie, nie mam — odpowiedziałem uprzejmie, uzupełniając kartę pacjentki.

— Dlaczego taki mądry i przystojny mężczyzna nie znalazł sobie odpowiedniej kobiety? — zapytała zatroskana. Zerknąłem na nią, przechylając głowę.

— Ponieważ straciłem już raz kogoś ważnego. W tej chwili samotność mnie chroni.

— Bzdura. Chronią przyjaciele — powiedziała poważnie i wstała. Patrzyłem na staruszkę w szoku, nie odzywając się ani słowem. — Miłego dnia, panie doktorze.

I wyszła, pozostawiając mnie w niemałym zdumieniu. Uznałbym, że to przypadek, lecz świat był zbyt leniwy na takie zabiegi. Westchnąłem pod nosem i uśmiechnąłem się słabo — Sherlock nigdy mnie nie opuści.

Skończyłem zmianę późnym wieczorem. Wyszedłem z przychodni, postawiłem kołnierz płaszcza i ruszyłem w stronę metra. Przypominałem Sherlocka, wiele osób zdążyło już to zauważyć i byli na tyle taktowi, aby o tym nie wspominać. Bycie trzecim (najgłupszym) Holmesem przyszło mi dość naturalnie, lecz nadal nie rozumiałem, jakim cudem Sherlock potrafił złapać, w nie więcej niż trzydzieści sekund, taksówkę. Geniusz, którego nie da się skopiować w stu procentach.

Wiał silny wiatr, strącając ostatnie liście z ogołoconych drzew. Szare, pozbawione słońca, niebo zwiastowało nocną ulewę, może nawet burzę. Ludzie wręcz biegli ulicami, bojąc się deszczu, który w każdej chwili mógł ich zaskoczyć. Szedłem spokojnie, obojętny na otaczający mnie świat. Istoty mijały mnie, ja wychwyciłem mimowolnie ich fragmenty życia i spacerowałem dalej przed siebie.

— John Watson, dawno się nie widzieliśmy.

Odwróciłem się. Mycroft stał kilka metrów dalej i bawił się czarną drogą parasolką. Uśmiechał się kwaśno, zapewne znowu był na diecie.

 _?. ?. ?. ?. ?. ?. ?. ?.?. ?. ?. ?. ?. ?. ?. ?.?. ?. ?. ?. ?. ?. ?. ?.?. ?. ?. ?. ?. ?. ?. ?. ?._

Tajemnica zmaterializowana w Mycrofta Holmesa. Nie potrafiłem wyczytać niczego z tego mężczyzny, co udowadniało mi, jak marny byłem w byciu trzecim Holmesem. Skrzywiłem się nieznacznie, nie spuszczając wzroku z głowy Rządu Brytyjskiego.

— Mycroft. — Kiwnąłem głową na przywitanie. — Gdzie twoja limuzyna? — Holmes zmarszczył brwi, następnie odwrócił się i ruszył.

— Za mną, doktorze Watson.

Przetarłem oczy zmęczony. Chciałem się już znaleźć w swojej (Sherlocka) sypialni. Jednak czy miałem inne wyjście niż pójście za Mycroftem?

— O czym chcesz porozmawiać? — zapytałem, gdy już siedzieliśmy w luksusowej limuzynie Holmesa.

— Wyglądasz na spokojnego — powiedział, ignorując tym samym moje pytanie.

— Tylko wyglądam. Powiedz mi, nie mam czasu na zabawy.

— A cóż innego chcesz robić, Watsonie? Założysz szlafrok Sherlocka i rzucisz się na kanapę? Posegregujesz po raz pięćdziesiąty siódmy jego dokumenty, czy poudajesz małego chemika? — zakpił, a usta mężczyzny wykrzywiły się w nieprzyjemny grymas. — To niezdrowe. Już płacz i jęczenie byłyby lepsze od twojej obsesji.

— Tylko po to mnie tu ściągnąłeś? By powiedzieć mi po roku, żebym przestał być krzyżówką Sherlocka i siebie? Taki się stałem — mówiłem spokojnie, wyglądając za okno szyby samochodu. — Potrzebuję go.

— Jak twój Pałac Pamięci?

— Ciągle się rozbudowuje. Początki były łatwe, trudno go utrzymać, jeśli jest się idiotą. — Zaśmiałem się pod nosem. Mycroft wiedział nawet to. _Jak?_ Geniusze byli przerażający. Złączyłem machinalnie opuszki palców.

— Słyszałem od inspektora Lestrade'a, że od czasu do czasu pomagasz im w sprawach.

— Zdecydowanie rzadziej niż bym chciał, ale tak. Zdarza mi się im pomagać. Dlaczego o tym wspominasz? — Domyślałem się, ale czekałem na odpowiedź Mycrofta.

— Nie jesteś zbyt bystry, lecz potrzebuję kogoś od ruchu, ja nie pracuję w terenie — mówił, jakby czynność ta sprawiała mu niemałe cierpienie. Tak trudno poprosić o pomoc.

— Dlaczego płacisz połowę czynszu? — wypaliłem, nie odpowiadając na niezadane jeszcze pytanie.

— Jestem dobrym człowiekiem.

— Rozbawiłeś mnie. Jak mogłeś powiedzieć takie słowa tak spokojnie? W każdym razie nie pomogę ci, Mycroft. Wydałeś Sherlocka Moriarty'emu. Sam załatwiaj swoje sprawy. Żegnam.

Wyszedłem z limuzyny, nie czekając na żadną odpowiedź. Zrezygnowałem z metra, spacer był lepszą opcją.

Koszule Sherlocka już nie pachną Sherlockiem, pachną proszkiem, a Sherlock wyparował. Nie ma Sherlocka. Sherlock. Obsesyjnie... zauroczony, stęskniony, spragniony, wściekły.

 _02.32_

 _Sherlock, śpisz? - JW_

 _02.34_

 _Ja nie, znowu nie mogę. To przez ciebie. - JW_

 _02.36_

 _Boję się, że jeśli zasnę, znowu będę oglądał twój upadek. - JW_

 _02.38_

 _Minęło dwanaście miesięcy, trzy tygodnie i pięć dni, a ja dalej nie potrafię się pozbierać. - JW_

 _02.40_

 _Nie płaczę, nie histeryzuję, ale cierpię. Wrzeszczę wewnętrznie. Nie w MP, a w duszy. Wiem, że w nią nie wierzysz, lecz ja tak. Spalam się powoli, zbyt wolno. - John_

 _02:45_

 _Mam dość. Powoli mam dość swojej obsesji. - John_

 _02:50_

 _Przepraszam, kłamałem. Po prostu cię potrzebuję. Waruję. - John_

 _03:00_

 _Możesz się obudzić, potrzebuję porozmawiać? - Twój John_

 _03:02_

 _Jeśli nie możesz to i tak się obudź. - Twój zmęczony John_

 _03:04_

 _Denerwuje mnie twoje milczenie. - Twój zmęczony i sfrustrowany John_

 _03:30_

 _Nie daję rady. - Twój rozpaczliwie zmęczony i sfrustrowany John_

 _04:00_

 _Tęsknię za tobą. - Twój rozpaczliwie zmęczony i sfrustrowany zakochaniem się John_

 _04:15_

 _Kocham cię. - JW_

Milczenie i tęsknota są szalenie nużące, nudne i bolesne. Czekanie na powrót kogoś, kto nie żyje, jest bezsensowne oraz mało produktywne. Liczenie na zmartwychwstanie śmiertelnika jest żenujące. Zakochanie się w trupie jest idiotyczne. Dlaczego nie pokochałem cię, gdy jeszcze żyłeś? Miałem cię na co dzień tylko dla siebie. Spędzaliśmy ze sobą prawie każdy wieczorór, wychodziliśmy na miasto, aby łapać przestępców i zapoznawać się z orientalną kuchnią. Troszczyliśmy się o siebie, robiliśmy herbatę, kłóciliśmy, godziliśmy oraz śmialiśmy. Nie mogliśmy bez siebie poprawnie funkcjonować — ty byłeś moim tlenem, ja twoim. _Ja_ byłem twoim sentymentem, jedynym i zaszczytnym. Chodziłem na randki, a przecież mieszkałem z cholerną perfekcją. Ale zakochałem się w trupie i nic nie mogłem z tym zrobić.

Sherlock zrób to dla mnie i wróć, proszę. Potrzebuję cię.

Raz.

Dwa.

Trzy.

Cztery.

Pięć.

Sze...

— Dłużej niż zwykle — stwierdził Holmes, siadając przy stole.

— Wiem. Trudniej mi się skoncentrować. Jak ci się podoba ten pokój?

— To restauracja Angela. Co tu trzymasz? Och, nasze sprawy? Dlaczego właśnie tutaj? — zapytał jawnie zaciekawiony. Wychylił się do przodu. Dlaczego nie był realny?

— Często podczas dochodzeń jadaliśmy na mieście, a tutaj po raz pierwszy. Sentyment. — Wzruszyłem ramionami.

— Sentymentalny z ciebie mężczyzna, John — prychnął i przewrócił oczami. — Nie ma świeczki.

— Wiem. Przypomina mi o mojej własnej porażce.

— Wyjaśnij — zażądał.

— Powinieneś być ze mną od pierwszego dnia. I co z tego, że nie jestem gejem? Ty za to nie jesteś człowiekiem. Jesteś genialną, uczuciową, seksowną maszyną. — Wyciągnąłem dłoń w stronę Sherlocka. Tak blisko. Tak nieprawdziwy.

— Obudź się! — rozkazał.

Otworzyłem oczy, było już po dwunastej. Minęło pięć godzin, niedobrze. Jakim cudem? Podniosłem się z kanapy, co za skutkowało cichym strzyknięciem w plecach. Leniwym krokiem ruszyłem do łazienki. Prysznic, brak masturbacji (seksu przez rok), golenie, mycie zębów. Ubrany w jeansy, czerwony sweter i tradycyjnie płaszcz, wyszedłem z domu.

I tak jakoś przypadkiem znalazłem się na cmentarzu, przypadkiem stanąłem nad grobem Sherlockiem, przypadkiem przeklinając go za jego śmierć. Niezdrowa obsesja, niedoskonałej kopii Sherlocka.

— On żyje, John!

— Anderson...

— Naprawdę! Na świecie zostają rozwiązywane sprawy godne tylko Sherlocka. Nikt inny nie byłby w stanie tego zrobić — zarzekał się mężczyzna. — Mam kilka teorii jak przeżył. Podróżuje po świecie, coś robi ważnego i wróci. Uwierz mi.

— Tak sądzisz? — Uśmiechnąłem się pobłażliwie. Anderson to jedyny człowiek, który mnie rozumiał. Obsesyjny fan Sherlocka.

— Tak, tak sądzę. Jeszcze każdy będzie w szoku, ale nie ja! Bo ja to wiem, ha! — Rzucił na stół papiery nakreślone niezrozumiałymi wykresami, po czym rozłożył mapę na stole, wskazując różne punkty. — Och, tak. Jeszcze zobaczą. Wierzę w Sherlocka Holmesa.

— Liczę na to.

 _Dwa lata._

 **Detektyw w czapce żyje.**

#SherlockHolmesAlive!

#SherlockLives

#SherlockIsNotDead

#SherlockHolmesAlive!

#SherlockIsNotDead

#SherlockLives

Wrócił, on wrócił. Sherlock wrócił. Jest tu. Nie umarł, nie zginął, oddycha, nie spadł. Żyje. Jest w Londynie. Spotkał się z Mycroftem, Gregiem, panią Hudson, Molly. Ze mną nie. Nie przyszedł na Baker Street 221b, nie stanął twarzą w twarz ze mną, Johnem Watsonem. Wiernym towarzyszem, przyjacielem... Po prostu nie zjawił się, nie wyjaśnił, zignorował tęsknotę.

Spojrzałem na telefon Sherlocka, list został nadal nieodczytany. I nie zostanie, dlaczego miałby? Sherlock Holmes nie chciał już Johna Watsona. Cała ta obsesja, ta miłość do trupa była niczym, bo światowy detektyw nie miał przyjaciół, a nawet jeśli to nie byłem jednym z nich. Przymknąłem powieki, zatrzasnąłem wszystkie drzwi w Pałacu Pamięci, zablokowałem Pokój Sherlocka. Koniec. DLACZEGO ON DO MNIE NIE PRZYSZEDŁ?!


	2. Rozmowy

_04:00_

 _Tęsknię za tobą. - Twój rozpaczliwie zmęczony i sfrustrowany zakochaniem się John_

Usuń. Tak.

— Sherlock...

 _04:15_

 _Kocham cię. - JW_

Usuń. Tak.

— ...nigdy nie powiedziałem ci „żegnaj", więc nie zmuszaj mnie do wypowiedzenia tego słowa — powiedziałem do Sherlocka, którego nie było.

W niebieskim szlafroku Holmesa leżałem na kanapie odwrócony plecami do salonu. Nie zjadłem śniadania, odpuściłem sobie obiad, a kolacji zapomniałem. Nie głodziłem się, po prostu konsumowanie było zbędne w tamtej chwili, właściwie wszystko było mało ważne i nieistotne. Minęły dwa tygodnie od powrotu Sherlocka, czternaście dni, które zniszczyły moją niestabilną stabilność. Złożyłem w pracy wypowiedzenie, rozpocząłem szukanie mieszkania poza Londynem, wyłączyłem telefon, usunąłem bloga, zablokowałem Pałac Pamięci i przestałem wierzyć. Nie wychodziłem z domu, nie miałem na to siły, nie miałem nawet ochoty oddychać — jaki był tego sens?

Gazety pisały jedynie o powrocie wspaniałego geniusza, w wiadomościach zawsze musieli o wspomnieć o Holmesie, a ponad dwa tuziny zdesperowanych fanów codziennie pojawiało się na Baker Street z transparentami czczącymi Sherlocka. Czwartego dnia nie wytrzymałem: znalazłem starą tarczę do rzutek, zawiesiłem ją na ścianie (zasłaniając tym samym żółty twór Sherlocka), wyjąłem glocka i strzelałem. Strzelałem, póki magazynek nie był pusty, a następnie wystrzelałem kolejny. Pani Hudson nie histeryzowała (była u siostry), poinformowana policja zignorowała wezwanie (Greg wszystko załatwił), a fani uciekli. Idealnie.

Robiłem, co mogłem, aby zająć swój umysł, żeby tylko nie myśleć o cholernym Sherlocku Holmesie. Czytałem, robiłem przemeblowanie (kilka razy rozważałem wyrzucenie fotela detektywa przez okno), sprzątałem, oglądałem durne filmy, w tym porno. A porno okazało się najlepszym odmóżdżaczem, także poświęcałem swoje wieczory na wsłuchiwaniu się w jęki kopulujących. Tarcie, ślina, sperma, tarcie, tarcie, anal, oral. Facet, dwóch facetów, więcej penisów niż można by było pomyśleć. Trzy kobiety, brak penisów. I znowu tarcie, seks zabawka, tarcie, ślina, więcej śliny, sperma oraz jęki. Erekcje, podniecenie. Seks. Okropny, bezuczuciowy seks. Bez pożądania, bez miłości, mechaniczny, obrzydliwy. Wpatrywałem się w ekran laptopa, analizując wykrzywioną w przyjemności twarz kobiety, następnie mężczyzny. Obserwowałem ich idealnie zbudowane ciała, słuchałem ich. Nie wywołało to we mnie żadnych emocji, nie musiałem iść do łazienki, aby załatwić swoją sprawę. Pustka. Wyłączyłem laptopa, zamknąłem oczy, a Sherlock pojawił się prawie od razu. Uśmiechnięty detektyw, irytujący, pół-nagi, sarkastyczny, smutny, mój. Nie mój. Obraz Sherlocka na mnie oddziaływał, sprawiał, że ciepło rozchodziło się w całym moim wnętrzu, lecz także i nieprzyjemny chłód samotności i rozżalenia. Prawie czułem wzrok przyjaciela na sobie, niemal czułem dotyk jego dłoni na swoim ramieniu, a dotyk był o wiele bardziej zmysłowy od tarcia. Pustaka została zapełniona.

Usłyszałem otwierające, a następnie zamykające się, drzwi wejściowe, po czym ktoś (Greg) biegiem wspinał się na górę. Westchnąłem pod nosem, odwróciłem się niechętnie, lecz nie wstałem z kanapy.

— Czego chcesz? — Lestrade ledwo wszedł do salonu, nawet nie zdążył zarejestrować mojego położenia. — Sherlock wrócił, masz swojego geniusza, więc nie jestem ci już potrzebny, więc po co tu jesteś, jeśli nie chodzi o sprawę? — zapytałem kwaśno z sarkastycznym uśmiechem.

— Przede wszystkim cześć, John. Włącz telefon, nie można się do ciebie dodzwonić, człowieku.

— Może cię to zaskoczy, ale właśnie takim miałem w tym cel. Mów, o co chodzi, jestem zajęty. — Wciągnąłem głośno powietrze.

— Leżeniem i użalaniem się nad sobą? Wstań i wróć do pracy. Wróć do ludzi, John, nie możesz tak żyć.

— Zdradzę ci coś, nawet nie chcę jakoś specjalnie, więc daruj sobie ojcowskie pogadanki, mam już czterdziestkę na karku.

— Ech, jak uważasz. Przyszedłem po komórkę Sherlocka, masz ją prawda? Dałem ci ją, myśląc, że już nie wróci, ale...

— Bierz ją, leży pod kanapą. Nie potrzebuje jej. — Wstałem i podszedłem do okna. — Niedługo się stąd wyprowadzam.

— O czym ty mówisz? — Nie widziałem Grega, ale sądząc po tym, jak mówił, schylał się pod kanapę. — Nie wyjechałeś, kiedy odszedł, a teraz gdy wrócił, chcesz zostawić Londyn?

— Nie wrócił do mnie! — krzyknąłem sfrustrowany. — Nie przyszedł tutaj, rozumiesz? Zjawił się, ale nie było mnie w mieszkaniu. Tak, zauważyłem to, możesz mu to przekazać. Sherlock nie chce mnie spotkać, nie mam zamiaru dłużej tego ciągnąć. Czekałem dwa tygodnie, w tym czasie rozwiązał aż trzy sprawy, lecz ja dla niego nie istnieję. — Zatrzymałem się na chwilę, musiałem przełknąć gorzkie łzy. Każde słowo bolało. — Dawne czasy minęły, nowa epoka musi się rozpocząć. Wraz ze skokiem Sherlocka zniknęło wszystko między nami.

— On taki jest, znasz go. Musi mieć swoje powody, na pewno jakieś ma. Gdybyś poczekał jeszcze trochę, na pewno wszystko by się wyjaśniło.

Lestrade stanął za mną i poklepał lekko po plecach. Skrzywiłem się nieznacznie na obcy dotyk, jednak nie odsunąłem się.

— To już ponad dwa lata, za długo jak dla mnie. Zmieniłem się, nie jestem tamtym Johnem Watsonem, pamiętasz? Jestem krzyżówką Sherlocka i siebie, to wszystko zmienia. Pozdrów go, przekaż wesołe nowiny. Jego Baker Street niedługo się zwolni. Miłej nocy, Greg.

— Nawzajem i włącz telefon, John.

Sto sześćdziesiąt nieodebranych połączeń, pięćdziesiąt SMS-ów, czterdzieści trzy wiadomości głosowe. Sarah, Harry, Greg, a nawet Mycroft. Usuń wszystko.

Przetarłem oczy i opadłem na łóżko Sherlocka. Zawsze chłodne, samotne, może już zbyt dobrze znane. Dłonią przejechałem po delikatnym oraz drogim materiale poszewki godnej młodszego Holmesa. Żałowałem, że nigdy w nocy nie wślizgnąłem się do łóżka detektywa. Mógłbym przespać z nim całą noc, czuć obecność mężczyzny, słuchać jego oddechu i bicia serca. Czyż nie byłoby to idealne samo w sobie? Tak proste, lepsze od każdych pieniędzy, kosztowności czy seksu.

Dźwięk przychodzącej wiadomości.

 _03:04_

 _Nie możesz się głodzić. - SH_

SH. SH. SH. SH. Cholerne dwie litery, cholerny Sherlock i jego zbyt durny umysł, aby go zrozumieć. Dlaczego teraz? Dlaczego w chwili, gdy postanowiłem sobie odpuścić tę całą miłość, tamto zapomniane życie sprzed dwóch lat. Napisał, odezwał się, zakomunikował, (powierzchownie) uwodnił, że żyje. Nie powinien, a jednocześnie bardzo powinien to zrobić. Uśmiechnąłem się mimowolnie, następnie przekląłem w duchu za swoją słabość i prawie rozpłakałem z ulgi oraz niewiedzy. Drzwi pokoju Sherlocka w pałacu się uchyliły.

 _03:09_

 _Nie głodzę, jadam we wtorki, czwartki i soboty. Dlaczego piszesz, skoro nie żyjesz? - JW_

Wybaczenie nie było proste, nie wtedy, gdy byłem sobą i Sherlockiem. Wściekłość zbyt głęboko się we mnie zakorzeniła, żebym mógł przyjąć detektywa z otwartymi ramionami. Zdradził mnie, zostawił, nie odzywał się. Potrzebowałem czasu.

 _03:11_

 _Chyba nie czytasz gazet ani nie oglądasz telewizji. Dlaczego usunąłeś bloga? - SH_

 _03:13_

 _Dla mnie umarłeś, Sherlock. Dobrze o tym wiesz. Zbyt sentymentalny. - JW_

 _03:15_

 _Lecz żyję, sprawdzałem. Musisz pogodzić się z biologią. - SH_

 _03: 17_

 _Mogę, ale nie muszę. Niczego nie muszę. Nie powinieneś do mnie pisać. - JW_

 _03:19_

 _Nie wyprowadzaj się. - SH_

 _03: 21_

 _Nic mnie już nie trzyma na Baker Street. Zapytasz, a co mnie wcześniej trzymało? Ty. Ale przecież wróciłeś? Szkoda, że nie do mnie. Miałeś swoje powody? Mam to gdzieś, z innymi mogłeś się spotkać. Inni nie są mną? Powinienem być ważniejszy. - JW_

 _03: 25_

 _Nie mogłem, John. Zrozum mnie. Nadal nie mogę. - SH_

 _03:27_

 _Naprawdę mnie to nie interesuje. Dobranoc. - JW_

 _03:29_

 _Zapomniałeś wykasować kilka wiadomości z mojego telefonu... Pisałeś do mnie, kiedy nie żyłem... - SH_

 _03: 31_

 _Nie będę mógł się z tobą spotkać. Może już nigdy. - SH_

 _03: 35_

 _Nie bądź dzieckiem, możemy w taki sposób rozmawiać. - SH_

 _03:40_

 _John, dobranoc... - Sherlock_

 _04:00_

 _-Połączenie wychodzące-_

Jeden sygnał.

Drugi.

Trzeci.

 _-Połączenie zakończone-_

 _04:02_

 _Nie dzwoń do mnie. Nie możesz. - SH_

 _04:04_

 _Nie pisz do mnie. Nie pozwalam. - JW_

Odłożyłem telefon na nocną szafkę i wsłuchiwałem się w dźwięk przychodzących wiadomości. Równo co minutę pojawiał się nowy SMS, a ja nie potrafiłem powstrzymać, chociażby minimalnego uśmiechu. Sherlock Holmes się starałam... na swój głupi i niezrozumiany sposób. Ile kosztowało mnie niesięgnięcie po komórkę oraz nieodpisanie mu, tego ja sam nie potrafiłem ocenić. Odwróciłem się plecami do urządzenia i liczyłem: dwunasta, trzynasta, czternasta... dwudziesta piąta, dwudziesta szósta. Koniec. Dokładnie o czwartej trzydzieści przestał pisać. Zmarszczyłem brwi, okryłem się kołdrą i z całej siły próbowałem zasnąć — bezskutecznie.

Moje myśli bezustannie uciekały w stronę pokoju Sherlocka, z czego nie byłem specjalnie zadowolony. Słabość względem konsultanta była może słodka i ludzka, lecz także niekorzystna oraz niebezpieczna. Nawet jeśli wszechświat zechciałby (a na pewno tego pragnął) pozwolić nam na nasze drugie, a jednocześnie pierwsze, spotkanie, to wszystko miało się zmienić.

Inny Sherlock wpatrujący się w innego Johna. Odmieniony Holmes próbujący porozumieć się z odmienionym Watsonem. Nowy detektyw oraz nowy doktor. Minęły dwa lata, ciężkie dwa lata. Okropne, przepełnione bólem oraz nostalgią miesiące, obsesyjne tygodnie, przemilczane dni. Doprowadzające do depresji pytania, zaczynające się od cholernego: „Co by było, gdyby...?" Męczący brak Sherlocka obok; brak jego głosu, dotyku, ciepła, oddechu. Tęsknota za wspólnymi głośnymi posiłkami, za fascynującymi pościgami, za robieniem herbaty detektywowi. Brak wspólnych wieczorów spędzonych przed telewizorem, brak randek, które (na szczęście) rujnował Sherlock, brak koncertów skrzypcowych o trzeciej w nocy. Nieobecność wszystkiego.

Holmes wrócił, choć dla innych taki sam, to wiedziałem, że Sherlock przeszedł zmianę; ewoluował. Pamiętam nasze pierwsze spotkanie, tę wręcz namacalną pewność siebie detektywa. Z dnia na dzień udowadniał mi, jakim był geniuszem oraz nieczułą istotą, przypominającą bardziej maszynę niż człowieka. Nie narzekałem, lubiłem to. W końcu uśmiechał się tylko dla mnie, prosił tylko mnie, i to moje imię stało się synonimem słowa „pomoc". Kolega, pomocnik, współpracownik, chłopak, przyjaciel — byłem tym wszystkim. Znając Sherlocka i jego tendencję do dramatyzowania, stawiałbym na głośne wejście... Może na wyskoczenie z tortu lub pojawienie się w restauracji, w której akurat bym spożywał posiłek, jako kelner. Problem w tym, że Holmes tak nie postąpił; ignorował moje istnienie, nie odzywał się zbyt długi czas i mimo wszystko dalej nie chciał się spotkać. Zbyt trafna i przerażająca konkluzja uderzyła w sam środek Pałacu Pamięci: Sherlock Holmes się bał, stracił pewność siebie. Detektyw-konsultant się zmienił i stał się człowiekiem.

 _04:05_

 _Nie interesują mnie twoje zakazy i tak będę pisał. Idziesz spać? - SH_

 _04:06_

 _Wiem, że nie śpisz, odpisz. - SH_

 _04:07_

 _Wiem od Mycrofta, że masz problemy ze snem, więc jestem przekonany, że po prostu mnie ignorujesz. - SH_

 _04:08_

 _Jeśli to twoja zemsta, to w ogóle na mnie nie działa. - SH_

 _04:09_

 _Ani trochę. - SH_

 _04:10_

 _Nic, a nic. - SH_

 _04:11_

 _..._

 _04:12_

 _Odpisz! To rozkaz! Jesteś żołnierzem, powinieneś wykonywać rozkazy! - SH_

 _04:13_

 _Noc nie jest od spania, to cholerna strata czasu, John! - SH_

 _04: 14_

 _Zagrajmy w coś. - SH_

 _04:15_

 _Zrób mi herbatę. - SH_

 _04:16_

 _Musiałeś za mną bardzo tęsknić. Schlebia mi to. - SH_

 _04: 17_

 _Pisałeś do mnie wiadomości, choć myślałeś, że nie żyję. - SH_

 _04:18_

 _Rozmawiałeś ze mną? - SH_

 _04:19_

 _Ja z tobą tak, jak zawsze. Nie wziąłem ze sobą czaszki. - SH_

 _04:20_

 _Dwa razy albo pięć. No może dziesięć razy założyłem sweter. Stylowe, droga bawełna, najlepsza jakość. Nie takie jak ty nosiłeś. - SH_

 _04:21_

 _Raz założyłem jeansy. Cholernie niewygodne. - SH_

 _04:22_

 _W wolnych chwilach (wiele tego było) czytałem trochę o medycynie. Nic trudnego, jak mogłeś stracić tak wiele lat na naukę czegoś tak prostego? - SH_

 _04:23_

 _No tak, przecież jesteś idiotą. Nie obrażaj się, każdy jest. - SH_

 _04:24_

 _Wydaje mi się, że już kiedyś tak do ciebie powiedziałem. - SH_

 _04:25_

 _Zresztą, kto by to pamiętał. Sentymenty... Niepotrzebne zapychanie sobie głowy zbędnymi wspomnieniami. - SH_

 _04:26_

 _John, odpisz. - SH_

 _04: 27_

 _Nie mogę się z tobą spotkać, to zbyt niebezpieczne. Nie zrozumiałbyś, to oczywiste, że nie. Jesteś zbyt głupi. - SH_

 _04:28_

 _To, że w ogóle staram się zwrócić twoją uwagę, jest upokarzające, ale to, co zamierzam zaraz zrobić... - SH_

 _04:29_

 _Proszę, John. PROSZĘ. PROSZĘ. PROSZĘ. - SH_

 _04:30_

 _Gdybyśmy mogli się spotkać, napisałbym, że jestem w niebezpieczeństwie. Zjawiłbyś się. - SH_

Końcowa wiadomość była zbyt prawdziwa, wręcz oczywista i może właśnie z tego powodu tak bardzo szokująca. Ostatni raz spojrzałem na ekran komórki, następnie wsunąłem ją do kieszeni spodni.

Baker Street jak zawsze emanowało nie nudnym spokojem. Poranna cisza należała do najprzyjemniejszych dźwięków, jakie kiedykolwiek było mi dane usłyszeć lub też nie usłyszeć. Pomimo tego, że Londyn nigdy nie spał, to warkot samochodów o szóstej rano nie był aż tak rażący. Uwielbiałem szybkość tego miasta, kochałem pole walki, którym była stolica Anglii, lecz czasem nie pragnąłem niczego tak bardzo, jak chwili oddechu.

Przetarłem oczy i uśmiechnąłem się nieznacznie. Unoszący się kurz, pobłyskiwał dzięki wpadającym przez okno promieniom słońca. Dokumenty oraz książki zajmowały znaczną powierzchnię podłogi salonu oraz biurka. Na blacie kuchennym znajdował się mikroskop oraz sprzęt chemiczny, a skrzypce leżały na fotelu Holmesa. Od dwóch lat nic się nie zmieniło, prawie wyobrażałem sobie, jak podniecony Sherlock wpada do mieszkania i informuje mnie o nowej fascynującej sprawie. Prawie...

Po zjedzeniu dość skromnego śniadania (dwa tosty z dżemem oraz herbata), zająłem miejsce w swoim fotelu. Złożyłem dłonie w wieżyczkę i czekałem... na cokolwiek. Mogłem poszukać nowej pracy oraz mieszkania, wyjść do baru, aby się upić, poprzeszkadzać Gregowi lub po raz setny poukładać papiery detektywa. Druga opcja raczej musiała poczekać, nikt nie otwierał dobrych pijalni o godzinie siódmej. A szkoda, bo zapomnienie w takiej chwili okazałoby się niesamowicie pomocne. Trudno było się przyznać, lecz miałem problem z alkoholem. Nie pijałem często, nie potrzebowałem tej używki na co dzień, ale w chwilach, gdy nie potrafiłem stawić czemuś czoła, zaglądałem do kieliszka... i pomagało. Sączenie piwa, wina lub wódki z rana było jednym z najprzyjemniejszych doznań: człowiek czuł się mniej pijany po alkoholu niż na trzeźwo. Tak działa miłość, otumania i wycisza wszystkie zmysły. Pozostawia tylko szumy i niepewności, a to zabija. Nie, raczej paraliżuje.

Przymknąłem na chwilę oczy i wciągnąłem głośnio powietrze. Czułem, że brak zajęcia doprowadzi mnie do szaleństwa. Greg miał rację, musiałem coś zrobić, nie mogłem...

Wibracja telefonu.

Wyjąłem komórkę z kieszeni i spojrzałem na ekran. Dwie wiadomości od Sherlocka.

 _07:05_

 _Dzień dobry. - SH_

 _07:05_

 _Jak się nie spało? - SH_

Prychnąłem pod nosem i pokręciłem głową. Jeśli zacząłbym odpisywać, to zgodziłbym się tym samym na wirtualną znajomość, czego bardzo nie chciałem — potrzebowałem spotkać Sherlocka. Nie interesowało mnie to, że cały świat mówił o powrocie Holmesa, skoro ja sam nie byłem tego pewien. Co, jeśli moje niezdrowa obsesja przemieniła się w szaleństwo i to wszystko nie działo się naprawdę? Z doświadczenia wiedziałem, aby nie ufać innym ludziom, a samemu przeprowadzać wszelakie eksperymenty. Także ostatecznie nie odpowiedziałem... od razu. Po piątej wiadomości się złamałem. Słabość lubi przysparzać problemy.

 _07:12_

 _Zjadłem śniadanie. Jesteś ze mnie dumny? - SH_

 _07:14_

 _Nie wydaje mi się, abyś kiedykolwiek potrzebował mojego uznania, Sherlock. - JW_

 _07:15_

 _Nie potrzebuję, próbuję być miły. Od dawna nie byłeś na randce. Nie wybuchłeś jeszcze? - SH_

 _07:16_

 _Nie, zaspokajam się sam w domu. Pokazać? - JW_

 _07:18_

 _Niby jakim sposobem? - SH_

 _07:19_

 _Przecież wiem, że siedzisz u Mycrofta i siedzisz przed kamerami. - JW_

 _07:21_

 _John, jesteś zbyt pewny siebie. Dlaczego miałbym tracić czas na oglądanie faceta, który nic nie robi przez całe dnie? - SH_

 _07:23_

 _Dlatego, że cię to interesuje. Wiedziałeś, że nie jadam, pisałeś o tym wczoraj. Zazwyczaj trzymałem się swojego harmonogramu, ale nie przez ostatnie dwa tygodnie. Musiałeś wiedzieć, a nie chowasz się po kątach, więc kamery. I powiem więcej: siedzisz w fotelu, który został specjalnie przytargany z gabinetu Mycrofta oraz pijesz herbatę. Krzywisz się po każdym łyku, bo nie jest na tyle dobra, choć powinna być, gdyż jest droższa. Ale nie smakuje ci i zastanawiasz się dlaczego. Po czym do ciebie trafia, że nie ja ci ją przyrządziłem. Nie zjadłeś śniadania, nie okłamiesz mnie. Dzisiaj niedziela, nie jadasz w niedziele. - JW_

 _07:26_

 _Mycroft wspominał o tym, że zabawiasz się we mnie, ale nie powiedział, jak bardzo jesteś w tym beznadziejny. - SH_

 _07:28_

 _Zapomniałem zapytać: mylę się? - JW_

 _07:29_

 _Och, zamknij się. - SH_

 _07:35_

 _Nie mówiłem poważnie, John. - SH_

 _07:39_

 _Przestań udawać księżniczkę. - SH_

 _07:45_

 _John! - SH_

I tak zaczęła się nasza mała gra. Każdego dnia wysyłałem do Sherlocka około pięciuset wiadomości o treści ogólnie. Rozmawialiśmy prawie o wszystkim, czyli w rzeczywistości o niczym. Komentował każda moją czynność, jak i brak aktywności. Opowiadał o sprawach, które rozwiązywał oraz narzekał na nieudolność przestępców. Kiedy napisałem, że pojawię się kiedyś na miejscu zbrodni, oznajmił mi, iż jest przygotowany na tak niesprzyjające okoliczności: niczego innego się nie spodziewałem.

Gdy SMS-y Sherlocka stawały się uciążliwe, włączałem laptopa i wyszukiwałem najbardziej ordynarne filmy pornograficzne, jakie mogły znaleźć się w internecie. W taki sposób odnalazłem kategorię, do których nigdy nie miałem zamiaru wrócić.

 _19:15_

 _John, sądziłem, że jesteś na tyle zdrowym mężczyzną, że znajdziesz sobie kobietę, gdy zajdzie taka potrzeba. - SH_

 _19:18_

 _Nie rozumiem, jak możesz to oglądać. Jest to co najmniej niesmaczne... Obrzydliwe. Nalegałbym, abyś wyłączył to nagranie. Nie mogę się skupić. - SH_

 _19:21_

 _John, nie ignoruj mnie, tylko wyłącz ten pieprzony film! - SH_

 _19:23_

 _Co do pieprzenia, to spójrz na tę scenę. Cofnę, abyś mógł spojrzeć. - JW_

 _19: 25_

 _Nie będę na nic patrzeć. - SH_

 _19: 27_

 _John, dlaczego rozpinasz spodnie. Dlaczego... John! Jak możesz, gdy wiesz, że patrzę! Jak może cię to w ogóle podniecać. - SH_

 _19: 30_

 _Zmieniałem spodnie, oblałem się herbatą. W twojej głowie siedzą same nieprzyzwoite rzeczy. - JW_

 _19: 31_

 _Nie zgadzam się. Musisz przyznać, że masturbacja to raczej prawidłowa konkluzja, zważając na to, co oglądasz. SH_

 _19: 33_

 _Widocznie nie prawidłowa, skoro się mylisz. - JW_

 _19: 35_

 _Tylko raz. Więcej się to nie powtórzy. - SH_

 _19: 36_

 _Napisz coś na blogu. - SH_

 _19: 38_

 _Usunąłem go. - JW_

 _19: 40_

 _Mycroft sądzi co innego. - SH_

 _19:41_

 _Czego innego mogłem się po tobie spodziewać. - JW_

 _19: 43_

 _Nie masz zamiaru się masturbować? - SH_

 _19: 45_

 _Dlaczego o to pytasz? Sądziłem, że to nie przyzwoite, tak sobie dogadzać w towarzystwie. - JW_

 _19:47_

 _Upewniam się. Mógłbym dać ci trochę prywatności. - SH_

 _19: 49_

 _Przecież wiem, że nie odszedłbyś od kamer. Nie rozmawiasz z Gregiem. Obserwowałbyś mnie. - JW_

 _19: 51_

 _Oczywiście, że nie. Co interesującego może być w stymulacji penisa? - SH_

 _19: 53_

 _Sam sprawdź. Przecież go masz. - JW_

 _19: 55_

 _John, jesteś wulgarny. - SH_

 _19: 57_

 _Nie, jestem otwarty. Seks nie powinien być tematem tabu. - JW_

 _19: 59_

 _Kiedyś tak nie sądziłeś. Każda wzmianka o stosunkach seksualnych przy twoich dziewczynach doprowadzała cię do szału._

 _20:23_

 _Kiedyś byłeś ze mną. - John_

Sherlock nie odpisał. Uśmiechnąłem się słabo, zerknąłem na miejsce, gdzie znajdowała się kamera i szepnąłem:

— Dobranoc, mój Sherlocku.

Detektyw potrafił czytać z ruchu warg.


End file.
